


Madame President

by Missy



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies), Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Night, Humor, IN THE LINCOLN BEDROOM, Mischief, President Elle, Romance, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Emmett and Elle's first night in the White House brings happiness and reflection.





	Madame President

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



The first thing she does is order a huge hot fudge sundae. Emmett orders popcorn. When they arrive in two seconds they’re both a little bit startled – mostly because Ellle had been trying to take a selfie with Jacqueline Kennedy’s portrait and had braced herself against the frame.

“If Madame needs anything else,” said their butler, “she may ring us at any time.”

“Oh no, don’t stay up all on my account –I can probably figure my way around the kitchen if I need to.”

“That isn’t allowed, madam,” he said gravely. “Security measures.”

Elle winces. “All right. But be sure to take it easy.” Alone in the family quarters, Elle’s halfway through her sundae when she looks up and sees Emmett watching the Harvard/Yale game.

“Let’s go do something fun,” she said.

“What?”

She grabbed his hand. “You’ll see!”

 

***

The Lincoln bedroom was astute but somehow comfortable; and the bed was pretty nice to cuddle in. They daintily finished off the sundae and then cuddled under the enormous quilt. It was peaceful and for once they felt as if they weren’t being spied on.

“You’ve earned this, Elle,” he sighed into her hair.

“We totally did it together,” she said. 

She cherished this moment of success. She’d use it to sustain her when times got tougher. 

And if they did she knew they’d face it down together.


End file.
